


A Leap Into Ghost Town

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ghostbusters
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston has a new beginning in the most unlikeliest of places. With the Ghostbusters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leap Into Ghost Town

Winston hadn't believed in ghosts until becoming a Ghostbuster. Who would? The only thing that had pulled him into the fire department building turned ghost headquarters was for the promise of a shiny paycheck. He'd lost his cab driver job a couple of months ago and he was down to his last fifty dollars.

Winston'd thought the Ghostbusters were crazy white guys and they were, Peter being the craziest, but ghosts were real. He saved people while driving a cool looking car and getting paid.

It was a good life, and he was glad he took such a wild risk.


End file.
